callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Steady Aim
Steady Aim is a tier 3 perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, a tier 2 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and Call of Duty: Online and a Handling perk in ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II it is replaced by the Laser Sight attachment. In Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, it is available as a Suit Upgrade in the Campaign and is a available as part of the Specialist Strike Package in multiplayer (certain game modes only). Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War & Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered This perk increases the accuracy of a weapon when fired from the hip by reducing the size of the cross-hairs by 35%. Steady Aim increases the accuracy of shotguns by reducing their spread, making the shotgun less effective for spraying an area but increases the damage done to a single target, which can increase the one shot kill range of a shotgun. This perk has no effect on a weapon's accuracy when the player is aiming down the sights Steady Aim is a useful perk for players who find that they fire from the hip often. One of its biggest advantages is that it allows for more accurate fire without sacrificing mobility. While it is not as common, some players also use this perk with sniper rifles, which allows more accurate hipfire at close range when a switch to a secondary weapon is not an option. Steady Aim in, all three installments, is unlocked from the start. Steady Aim is available in the Spec Ops default class in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Steady Aim Model MWR.png|The model of the perk found in Create-a-Class. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Steady Aim is completely unchanged from the other games except for the addition of the pro variant. The Pro version allows the player to hold their breath twice as long while using a Sniper Scope or Thermal Scope, replacing Iron Lungs. It is especially recommended for weapons using the Akimbo attachment, which prevents aiming down the sight, making it both useful and easier to get the Pro version. Using Steady Aim with a shotgun will make it more accurate by reducing its spread, but only when not using ADS. This isn't always beneficial, as more care needs to be taken when aiming. When playing in third person gametypes, this perk will also make the cross-hair smaller while ADS. Steady Aim is one of the few perks for which the standard and Pro abilities seem diametrically opposed; holding one's breath only applies to sniper scopes and Thermal Scopes and is used for long range accuracy, while firing from the hip is a close quarters tactic and is very inaccurate with sniper rifles, even when using Steady Aim. It seems to have been designed with sniper secondaries in mind, as Akimbo Handguns or Machine Pistols with Steady Aim are extremely effective at close range, especially with Stopping Power and/or Sleight of Hand. Call of Duty: Black Ops Steady Aim returns as a Tier 2 perk in Black Ops, and its effects are unchanged from other games, reducing hipfire spread by 35%. It does have a new Pro effect, however. With Steady Aim Pro, the player raises his or her weapon faster after sprinting or knifing. Upgrading to the Pro version costs , and is very useful for knifing classes or when using Dual Wield weapons. Pro Challenges *'Quick Melee' – Melee two enemies consecutively within 5 seconds. *'Sprint Kills' – Get 100 kills after sprinting. *'Hip Fire Kills' – Get 150 hip fire kills using Steady Aim. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Steady Aim is an unlockable perk in Survival Mode and Multiplayer. It maintains the same perk icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''in Survival Mode, but has a new one in multiplayer. Its effects are unchanged from ''Modern Warfare 2, reducing hip-fire spread by 35%. The Pro version, which can be earned after getting 120 hipfire kills while using Steady Aim, allows the player to have their weapon ready faster after exiting sprint, like in Call of Duty: Black Ops and the Pro effect of Modern Warfare 2's Lightweight. Special Ops Steady Aim appears in Survival Mode and in Special Ops Chaos. Survival Mode Steady Aim is available in Survival Mode as a Perk Care Package from the Air Support Armory for $3000. Special Ops Chaos Steady Aim is granted at a combo multiplier of 50. Perk unlocks in Survival Mode.png|Steady Aim as seen in Survival Mode. steadyaim pro.png|Description of the Pro version. Steady Aim MW3 CreateAClass.png|Steady Aim and its Pro variant in Create-A-Class in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty Online Steady Aim makes a return in Call of Duty Online as a Tier 3 perk, increasing the hipfire accuracy of the players weaponry. Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Steady Aim returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a Handling perk. It reduces a weapon's hipfire spread. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Steady Aim returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Campaign In the Campaign, Steady Aim is avaliable as a Suit Upgrade. It allows the user to have higher hip fire accuracy. Multiplayer In multiplayer, Steady Aim is only available as part of a special variation of the Specialist Strike Package. In regular multiplayer, it is replaced by the Laser Sight. In All or Nothing, it is a 5 point streak. Trivia *In Modern Warfare 2, it is possible to upgrade Steady Aim with a mounted minigun without zooming in. *The Black Ops pro version of Steady Aim is near equivalent to the Modern Warfare 2 pro perk Lightweight, but this time it returns with knife lunge recovery as well as the sprint recovery. *In Black Ops, getting kills by firing the Ballistic Knife count as hipfire kills, which can count toward Steady Aim Pro. *Along with Sleight of Hand, it is one of the only two perks with their same name in every Call of Duty game with perks (with the exception of Call of Duty: Black Ops II). *''Black Ops'' is the only game in which it is a Tier 2 perk. Category:Special Ops Chaos Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Handling Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Sharpshooter Perks Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Suit Upgrades Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Tier 3 Perks